elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Insincere Night Sky
The Insincere Night Sky ( 不実な夜空 / ふじつなよぞら / fujitsu na yozora / The Disloyal Night Sky) is the eighty-sixth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. A story arc digest of chapters eighty-six through ninety-one is also available. Plot The statement by the deranged Kurama, who dismisses his entire relationship with Nana, like that of a scientist to his test subjects and who puts them through a living hell and seems set to push them over the edge, perhaps even hearing the 'inner voice' that so often drives Lucy. While he continues to cradle Cynthia's corpse in his arms, believing her to be his daughter, Mariko, Nana remembers every word she has ever heard about how she doesn't belong to human society; a despair kept back only by her 'papa's' love. By the time Mayu and Wanta arrive at the beach shack to check on Nana, no one is inside. In fact, she has taken him and the corpse away to the nearby hills, determined to never give up on him, even if he does give up on her. In the underground lake grotto at the Diclonius Research Institute, Chief Kakuzawa tells the story of his family as he knows it, a story of vast power diminishing until his people became vulnerable and were eventually slaughtered by humans. He then reveals his horns to Nyu as she wonders whether or not she is the murderer that the others talked and warned about. He continues to speak of the power his clan once wielded, enough to reshape Heaven And Earth, until an intermarriage with the human race significantly impeded that dream. He further claims that the demons of legend were his persecuted fore-bearers, ultimately exiled to the very island they now inhabit, where they prayed for a Messiah who would restore their original powers. Hiding in the grotto, they endured despite killer levels of radiation. He claims this was all in preparation for her coming. Many attempts at breeding this champion were doomed to failure due to mutations and stillbirths caused by the intense radiation in the grotto. Those few that managed to survive started to mutate less frequently and became resistant to radiation as time went on, still plotting their final revenge against all humans while awaiting the coming of one like Lucy, whose 'pure demon' blood would, through breeding, restore their line and powers. He then casually confirms that Nyu's other personality is a killer of many thousands of people, sickening her and causing her to contemplate death, realizing that she cannot live with people any longer. Kakuzawa counters that her place is with them, bearing the children of the new Diclonius master race. In the Kamakura hospital, Nousou muses about his feelings for the Mariko clones and vows not only to do better by the surviving Barbara and Diana but goes one step further and removes Barbara's mind-control device. He means to test if their affection for him lives outside those controls, and knows he is taking a chance. But his guilt over the treatment of the girls under his care, used, harvested, and hurt, won't allow him to do otherwise, and even in that, he comprehends that his debt to them is far too great. Barbara, still seemingly docile after having her mind-control device removed, leaves the room and encounters a friendly nurse. She then returns to Nousou's room, tosses the nurse's severed head in his lap, and declares that for his cruelty and mistreatment of her and other fellow Diclonii, she can never forgive him. Nousou, understanding and knowing that this outcome was a possibility, manages to say he's sorry right before Barbara decapitates him. Trivia *Yuka sits balled up in apparent worry and concern on this chapter's cover, her clothes looking like she has not had time to change them since the chaos started. With as many as three family members status in limbo, her concern is understandable. However, her stance also may accidentally indicate a behavior best not performed publicly. Gallery ELC86.JPG|Is Nana's unshakable optimism finally broken? Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article